


Rite of Fusion

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: Marvel Loki fandom [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Loki's Hair, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, sex as worship, suggestive but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 28 June 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rite of Fusion

thin lips  
are just as soft  
and taste as sweet  
  
isolated from the rest  
our world is only  
eyes, cheek, nose, mouth  
warm breath of whispers  
your face pale as moonlight  
curtained by veils of night  
  
chest to chest, skin on skin  
I bear a heavy burden  
with the lightest of hearts  
  
you both crave and fear  
to defile, to profane me  
but it cannot be done  
  
as the staff opens the bridge  
as the sword in the chalice  
we shall be, you and I  
as above, so below  
  
we are melded in worship  
no matter how savage your passion  
it only consecrates me


End file.
